


【非生】先生（上）

by WioooFi



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 罗非x罗浮生，非专业BDSM





	【非生】先生（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 罗非x罗浮生，非专业BDSM

在吞噬思维的虚无中，门与门框接触发出轻响。

意识回来了。

连同那令他几乎无法忍受的紧张和羞耻一起。

来人沉步走到身旁，地毯消减了绝大部分声音，余留的那部分又绵又软，又近又远，虚虚实实不给个真切。

罗浮生将双手背在身后，挺直腰板，膝盖张开有肩宽，地毯绒毛正戳着他裸露在外的圆润脚趾。他是跪在地毯上的，浑身上下不着寸缕，暧昧的暖黄灯光中又带着一点红，将他那使观者血脉喷张的完美肌肉晕染成朦胧又性感的颜色。

一只手悄无声息挨上了后颈，他猛然屏住呼吸，身体肌肉绷紧，他的眼睛前蒙着黑布，看不见，却知道是谁。那手指顺着肩头缓慢抚摸到胸腔，落在一点樱红上画着圈，打着转，描摹着他胸前线条，罗浮生的呼吸一点点变得急促，一滴汗水从那起伏不定的胸腔前流淌下去，消失在紧实的腹部肌肉中。而往下，草丛里的欲望已经半勃起，看趋势，全部站立也只是一时半会儿的事情。

“罗...”他下意识轻叹出一个字，大脑及时反映出了话语错误帮他修正，“...先生。”

“你的反应太快了，是紧张，还是兴奋。”

被换作“先生”的人沉默片刻问他，那是一道冷清、磁性、又略微沙哑的男音，就是这个相识不过一周的嗓音，令罗浮生无数次闭上眼睛都觉出它的性感，并于赤身裸体跪在持有它的主人面前时，听着被这种嗓音包裹的话语和指令而性起。

“回先生，是紧张...”

他回答了，“紧张”。

那人似乎在等着他的后话，可是没有了，罗浮生此时的确紧张得咬住了下唇内侧。其实他刻意在说出的两个抉择中停顿一秒，只为专注找寻罗浮生脸上任何一点细微的变化，事实看来，两者皆有之，然而罗浮生只说了紧张。

胸前的刺激猝然消失不见，对方气息似乎也跟随着远离了自己，又成了最初无光又无声的状态。罗浮生心底冒出莫名的不安，他将头稍偏，竖起耳朵企图感知到一星半点的声音信息。

先是柜门开启的声音，后是关闭的声音。罗浮生看过柜子里的盛设，一个个都是令他头皮发紧的东西，而现在，对方提着不知什么向自己走来了，罗浮生面朝前方吞咽了下口水，手指不受控制轻轻抠着相互交叠的手臂。

如同方才悄然落于后颈的掌心，散鞭零零散散的鞭尾扫在身上，第一下若即若离，刚一接触便匆匆滑过肌肤离开，仿佛在给他做一个提醒。待罗浮生从面对未知的慌张中缓过劲来，散鞭才再次落在身上，从后背，滑到了扣在身后的手臂，从胸口，移去了半勃的下身。人精准地控制着鞭子力度一下下扫过敏感的性器顶端，由于散鞭的着力点分散，也造不成其他鞭子那样扎扎实实的疼痛，多条鞭身又同时打在渐渐充血的茎体上，造成了一种奇异的快感，是罗浮生从未体验过的。但这样的快感能在鞭尾每一次撩动中被勾出，却让人觉得还不够，还不爽，让人想要受到更直接的刺激，罗浮生想幸亏眼前被蒙了黑布，才不至于看见自己在散鞭扫打下体的同时向前悄悄挺了挺胯。

鞭子突然打在他一侧臀肉上，用了超出刚刚几倍的力道。

这种力道打出了成片酥酥麻麻的痛觉，罗浮生猛地夹紧臀部，差点没有稳住人规定的跪姿。 

“再跪五分钟，双肩张开，胸背挺起，腿稳住，在你看不见的情况下，也要努力向我展示你的身体。”

说起容易做起难，被唤起欲望的分身还立在身前，罗浮生只能尽量依人所说得做到这些。

还有... ...

他定是在看着他。

罗浮生对待他人的视线一向反应敏感，炽热的视线正如胶似漆粘在他身体上每一寸，下身的兴奋度却不减反增，不知不觉间，汗水已经湿了他一缕头发。

这也只是他第二次进行这种游戏。

一切只是意外，一周前，罗浮生甚至不认识这位他现在尊称“先生”的人。

“先生”名叫罗非，是一位私家侦探。

而罗浮生年纪轻轻坐上了当地黑帮二当家的位置，不服他觊觎他位置的人数不过来，近期帮派内分裂成几个小团队暗中作梗，手底下一大批资金又亟待洗白，各种事情的解决自然而然成了他肩上重担。人说他在外风光，谁见都要恭恭敬敬喊声“哥”，只有他知道很多时候他也力不从心，在独自死扛着。罗浮生办事利落谨慎，又混黑白两道，按理说这样的两人即使认识，也不会发展成现在这种关系才是。

可是当周围人又无形中抛来那些一时半会儿解决不了的问题时，罗浮生觉得该给自己放个假了。一天也好，能让他忘掉自己是谁得沉迷酒精，或者沉迷性欲，都是难登大雅之堂的发泄方式 ，却也最简单直接。

罗浮生自认不是能在此时想着去听一场疯狂音乐会，以此来找寻共鸣，找寻心灵舒畅路径的人。所以那天他走近了一个远离自己管理范围的酒吧，尽管他手下有着本城最大的酒吧美高美。相比于美高美，这个酒吧的确显得逊色了，到了深夜十点人才渐渐多了起来，没有人与人摩肩擦踵的舞池，没有震耳欲聋的音乐，没有着装性感的女人端着餐盘走来走去，确保你一进来就感受到与隔绝外界的疯狂和糜烂的畅快，那是许多人到美高美所追求的。而这个酒吧，说它是闹吧，他没有这些，说它是静吧，也没有营造出安逸的氛围，一旁的小台子上有个人在用老烟嗓嘶吼唱歌，时不时要闪几下头顶的灯光附和他的节奏。

罗浮生不愁钱，当然不是图价格的便宜，对于他来说这里是最安全的消愁地，所在区几乎没有帮派势力覆盖，除非运气被人踩在脚底，否则是遇不见认识的人的。

如此，他可以趴在吧台上向调酒师一杯两杯三杯四杯地要酒，一直喝干第五杯酒，他的眼前终于出现了一点眩晕，酒的后劲慢慢上来了。他的思维清醒，胃却提前打起了退堂鼓让他制止第六杯的摄入，可他还没灌醉自己怎么能停。

罗浮生又灌了一杯，胃抽搐一下催促着他赶往洗手间，他扶着吧台站起来，每走几步就有一脚踩虚撞在人身上，“抱歉抱歉”，他偏转身子表达歉意。最难受的事情莫过于这种时候了，他的脑子里竟然还转着那些未解决的问题，怎么都挥散不去。

该死。

他漱完口又用凉水洗了把发烫的脸，镜子里的人两腮泛着醉酒时的红，那红延伸至了眼尾，他的皮肤偏白，洗手池前的灯却将他照射成了一种惨白，配着那不甚清明的眼眸，湿乱的额发，滴落的水珠和凌乱半敞的衣领，呵，怎么回事呢，竟然看自己都看出了一种被虐后的模样，还是带着情色感的，果真还是醉了。

他对着镜子，用两手拇指将额前留海分别拨去侧面，他没注意到刚刚被他正好撞推了两步的人正好走来他身边，“这位先生，看起来有心事？”对方突然说道。

罗浮生反应两秒不见有人接话，这才从镜中看到那双眼睛正像猎鹰捕食般盯着自己，将他牢牢锁死在眼中，那人蓄着短短的胡茬，始终带了副游刃有余的神情。自己在帮派抹黑打滚多年，竟成了被猎鹰盯准的猎物。

但无论如何也从脑内调不出认识他的记忆。

“有点”，他回答，“我们不认识吧？”

闻声，对方笑了，并从怀中掏出名片递给罗浮生，“不认识，这是我们第一次见面，我叫罗非。”

“罗浮生。”

罗浮生不明所以地接过那名片，原来他还是一名侦探啊，难不成是有人派这个叫罗非的……

“既然不认识，有什么事吗。”

“不知道有没有兴趣让我带着你忘掉那些心事。”

“干什么，你不仅是个侦探还是个催眠师？”罗浮生好笑道，可酒劲还未散去，他只挑起下巴多瞥了罗非一眼，那眩晕感就逼得他不得不用双手撑住台面。

“催眠师不敢当，其实私心来说，我是想让罗浮生先生和我玩个游戏，游戏中，您只需全程听从我的指令，而我会带您体验与众不同的快感。”

“你想让我做你的sub。”

罗非眼前一亮，“曾经玩过？”

“那倒没有，身边朋友有玩的，知道一些。”

可他怎么也没想到有人来找自己玩。

他是洪帮的二当家，认识的人里私底下天天想着杀了他也不足为奇，想着让他当做他的奴……罗浮生认为这种可能性百分之一都不会有，有也不敢说。

罗浮生一把抹掉脸上的水珠，七分清醒三分迷蒙得转身面向罗非。

“你想让我...”

“喊你主人？”

有初次冒头的神秘兴奋感在酒精催发下，在他低声喊出“主人”两字的一瞬间，破开心头倍感疲惫的血肉一点点溢出。

那感觉令他羞耻，忽有血液涌上大脑的晕胀感，但他停不下注视罗非眼睛的行为，他已经从那双眼睛中看到——猎物上钩了，主动上钩的。

罗非微眯眼眸，“你也可以喊我先生。”

“你说你能让我忘掉那些事？”

“能。”

罗非声音笃定，他本就比罗浮生高了一点，即使是这几厘米，都能让罗浮生感受到了一种无形的压迫，仿佛他真的被这个人锁死在身前，他的控制欲占有欲分毫不漏又不动声色地罩在他头顶，罗浮生在这一声“能”中失了神，心中有了结果。

“如果有兴趣的话之后可以联系我，我对你可是很感兴趣。”

罗非后退半步，使两人中间多出一道能让罗浮生稍放松下来的距离。

只是不待他迈步离开，罗浮生将名片原封不动塞回他手中。

“不需要之后联系，今天就可以。”

他站在他面前，向前半步。

“先生。”


End file.
